Physical locks still serve an important function in commercial and consumer contexts today, ensuring that persons who are not entitled or authorized to access premises, products or materials are restricted from such access, while ensuring that those who require access do obtain it. In both commercial and consumer contexts, either an unauthorized access or an unintended refusal of access can have financial consequences, for example, and may cause delay and disruption. Thus, access management is important. However, full access management can be costly and time consuming, and is, sometimes, also inefficient to implement. Moreover, tracking access activities, while important, can be difficult and tedious with existing systems. Finally, electronic security considerations for access management systems are difficult to reliably implement.
It will be appreciated that this background description has been created by the inventor to aid the reader, and is not to be taken as a reference to prior art nor as an indication that any of the indicated problems were themselves appreciated in the art. While the described principles can, in some regards and embodiments, alleviate the problems inherent in other systems, it will be appreciated that the scope of the protected innovation is defined by the attached claims, and not by the ability of the claimed invention to solve any specific problem noted herein.